I'll watch your back!
by somebody hope
Summary: From the beginning of the second book - Christian still send the e-mail related to Jose. But Ana's already going to Portland with her boss (to work), so she only accepts the ride back. That's the moment everything starts going downhill - Christian hasn't said his words yet, Hyde already wants what he sees and realising connection between Ana and Christian wouldn't help either
1. Chapter 1

There's an icon of an incoming e-mail in the corner of my computer. I sighed for a moment and opened a mailbox. It's only my third day of work and there was still so much to do before leaving to Portland. I felt that I simply didn't have any time or energy left for the e-mails. Once the mailbox was opened and I saw the sender of the latest e-mail, I simply sat there, frozen to the spot, and watched the screen. I had an e-mail from Christian Gray.

I was lost! Part of me didn't want to open the letter as the letter could bite. All my fears and pain from the last days surfaced in my mind. I shrugged. I was in office and needed to do work in here so, there was no way I let tears come into my eyes! The second part of me was exited. Maybe, just maybe, there was some way we could be together again? No, I recalled his last answers. I loved the man and he? He said that I couldn't… Reluctantly I opened the e-mail before more of those negative thoughts could surface.

_From: Christian Grey_

_Subject: Tomorrow_

_Date: June 8 2011 14:04_

_To: Anastasia Steele_

_Dear Anastasia_

_Forgive this intrusion at work. I hope that it's going well. Did you get my flowers?_

_I note that tomorrow is the gallery opening for your friend's show, and I'm sure you've not had time to purchase a car, and it's a long drive. I would be more than happy to take you – should you so wish._

_Christian Grey_

_CEO, Grey Enterprises Holdings Inc._

I fished my phone out from my purse – there's no missed calls, no messages, nothing. Shit! Shit, it's probably still sending everything to the blackberry, Christian gave me. Somehow it was even a bit amusing that all Jose's calls went straight to Escala. Quickly I changed my phone settings and tried to figure out good response for Christian. I had to be in Portland anyway, so I didn't need transport to there. But if I ever was going to the opening, there was no way I could have made it to the last public transport from Portland to Seattle. Next day was still a work day.

_From: Anastasia Steele  
Subject: Tomorrow  
Date: June 8 2011 14:24  
To: Christian Grey_

_Hi Christian_

_Thank you for the flowers; they are lovely.  
Your Offer for tomorrow is the most thoughtful but I'll be in Portland earlier that day with my boss. However, I was little troubled about the midnight ride back. So, if you still are interested in Jose's photography, I'd appreciate a ride back home.  
Thank you._

_Anastasia Steele  
Assistant to Jack Hyde, Commissioning Editor, SIP_

I hit "send" button and smiled for a moment. It was so fifty to arrange all the transport issues. He always saw more than I did and there was no way that things would have gone wrong by accident or neglection. My heart collapsed again over that thought. He simply didn't love me.

"Have you finished preparing the morning meeting's documents?" I heard Hyde's voice behind me.

"Yes sir!" I took the papers from my desk and stood up.

"So why were these still on your desk while you were obviously not working over these anymore?"

"I'm sorry! There is quite a lot to do today, I tried to optimize everything."

"Less thinking, more working!" Hyde hissed looking up and down of her body. Oh great, it was my third day of working and already I got the "you're probably not worth your pay check" look! "I want copies of the hand outs on my desk in an hour! So start moving!"

I ignored the parking sound of my boss, took the papers and started to work. Half an hour later I gave copies to Hyde, listened next lecture and finally managed to sit down again. I still had a ton of work to do and leaving time was ultimately closing.

I smiled when I saw Christian's e-mail and decided to read that first.

_From: Christian Grey_

_Subject: Tomorrow_

_Date: June 8 2011 14:26_

_To: Anastasia Steele_

_Dear Anastasia_

_I hope there are more people around You tomorrow than just Your boss. If You wouldn't mind my question: is it a one day trip?_

_Give me the address of the office You are visiting tomorrow, so I can come and still take you to the exhibition._

_What time shall I pick you up? _

_Christian Grey_

_CEO, Grey Enterprises Holdings Inc_

There was a click in my head. I was already pissed off by my boss and frustrated by the amount of work, waiting ahead. How could he even think that I had to answer to him? It was plain and simple – we were not together anymore because he didn't or couldn't love me. He was the one who didn't want me into his life. But, still, I didn't want to tell him, we were leaving tonight. No lying!

_From: Anastasia Steele  
Subject: Tomorrow  
Date: June 8 2011 15:12  
To: Christian Grey_

_Hi Christian,_

_As You can recall: we are not together. So everything I do or don't is only my business. You already have invaded my privacy by knowing about my job (mind to remind You: I didn't tell You), my office e-mail account and probably even my co-workers._

_For Your peace of mind I can reassure that our first meeting in Portland starts at 11 AM tomorrow morning. I will be free again a little before 7, but since our last meeting is quite close to the exhibition location, I will be more than glad to walk there by myself._

_I'm a big girl with two healthy legs!_

_I hope to see you at the exhibition centre at 7:30._

_Anastasia Steele  
Assistant to Jack Hyde, Commissioning Editor, SIP_

I already felt myself awful after I hit the "send" button but it was just that. We were not together and who was he to make me feel so miserably? Tears bricked in my eyes and I just had to go to the lady's room to breathe. I smiled to everyone when I left the room but there was no way I could have held myself back when the door closed behind my back.

_From: Christian Grey_

_Subject: Tomorrow_

_Date: June 8 2011 15:13_

_To: Anastasia Steele_

_Dear Anastasia_

_I'll see You there then. _

_Christian Grey_

_CEO, Grey Enterprises Holdings Inc_

The short answer gave me everything I needed. Christian was pissed off and a little noise of fear went through my body before I started to laugh. It really shouldn't be bothering over his anger. It was simply the next evidence that we could never be loved ones.

We left from office a little before 5 and Hyde and I started to head to the Portland with Hyde's car. It was silent, awkwardly silent. Hyde started few casual chats but the all went down quite quickly and we ended up with the radio for a long time.

"So Anastasia," started Hyde _the next conversation_, "You don't have a boyfriend?"


	2. Chapter 2

Christians POV

Hope. If there was nothing more, there still was hope. I paced in office trying to think everything through. If Ana was going earlier in the morning, I needed the full profile of her boss. Welch was already working with it.

"Gray!" I snapped when the phone rang

"Welch here! I sent the profile you wanted."

I walked to the computer and opened mailbox.

"Give it in few words now!" I encouraged Welch. It would take hours to work whole file through and I needed answers hours ago.

"There was nothing too bad – no criminal activity, no public or less public accusations. But it doesn't feel right. Too slippery, too smooth, if you ask me."

I panicked. If the fucker was too smooth for welch, he probably will be risk for Ana. Ana had no experience with men. For fuck's sake, she allowed her so-called friend to dive into her mouth. She couldn't see harm in anyone. Her innocence was beyond any reason.

"What do you mean?" I printed the file and reached to take covers.

"Look at the PA list!" Welch continued. "Over ten in last few years. I'll try to reach some of them in following days but now its only one alarming list. His bosses seem to value him quite good, so there might be nothing."

Hyde might be just too strict or demanding professionally but if there was the slightest possibility for any other doubt, then it's obviously few chances too many. Good thing that the deal was already in working progress. I promised myself that anyone who had even thought less than well about Ana, was going to face their last day in SIP as soon as I had that chance.

"Anything else?" I tried to speed Welch. I still had to see Flinn that evening and Ros scheduled one skype meeting into late night.

"No sir. Nothing at the moment."

"Good! Give me the overview ASAP. And I need to know every single word his former PAs say."

I gathered papers and gave the file to Taylor.

"Ros!" I declared into intercom.

"Yes mr. Gray!" I heard the instant answer.

"I'll call it the night right now. Set the conference call for 9PM, I'll take it from home office."

Taylor was looking Hyde's file but closed it the moment I stood up. He opened my office's door and called the elevator before me.

"Flinn's office!" I told him as we entered the elevator.

"Yes sir!" he replied laconically.

I was totally freaked out in Flinn's. No matter how much Flinn tried to calm me, all I was able to think, were all different possibilities for fucking things up. I felt ecstatic over having a chance and there was no way I blew it up again. I had to listen, give her opportunity to explain, express. I didn't need that hard shit. I didn't need it, I had to believe.

Well, I wasn't too sure about that, but I was totally sure that I needed Ana more. Pure thought about any other guy in her panties almost gave me a heart attack and every moment when she might be in danger were pure horror. Separated or not, she still had a security behind her back.

"Sir!" Taylor started as soon as I opened Flinn's door. He was obviously upset.

"Speak!"

Flinn still stood on the door, one hand hanging on the handle, when Taylor started.

"Sawyer reported in and took Ryan out of town."

Sawyer was following Ana and this simple statement gave me a headache.

"proceed!"

"Apparently she left the town with her boss. They're heading to Portland. Hyde's behind the wheel, Sawyer and Ryan are behind them with a promise to interfere when there would be any illogical stop."

"Call Stephen and let him prepare the Charlie Tango!"

"Now, Christian!" Flinn stepped in while Taylor took the phone out. "As much as you want to protect Ana, you also have to have a little faith in her. She is out of town in matter of business, as much as I understand, and you can't just follow her down."

"I can't leave her with that fucker."

"Obviously!" Flinn stated. "What I suggest is some distance. You have a security detail with Ana. Do you trust them to tell you, if there was anything they couldn't possibly handle?"

"Yes!" I stated obvious. "But things might change."

"Sir!" Taylor started. "Charlie Tango will be ready by midnight. As soon as they reach Portland and we know which hotel they will stay in, I'll arrange further."

I nodded. First things first and now I had a meeting to run. Taylor started the car while I looked through my pfone if there was any messages from Ros or Ana. Nothing.


	3. Chapter 3

First thing in the hotel, we checked in. For some reason I was glad that our rooms were on separate floors. Me and Hyde, we went to the elevator together, leaned our chips to the screen and started the way up. I knew that even being in the same hotel was en

„Restaurant in 30 minutes?" checked Hyde.

I nodded with agreement and left the elevator. It was already too late for bigger meal, but something light sounded so good after hours drive. Maybe a salad or a piece of some cake and a cup of tea? I didn't know yet.

My room was nice. It definitely wasn't the smallest room, but had quite a good space instead. Pale pink walls and abstract patterned curtains gave the warmth I wasn't expecting. I put my bag down, visited toilet and sat on the bed for a moment. A smile was on my face, when I thought about Christian. There was no way I could ever be in such a small room again, when it was up to Christian.

I stood up, walked over the small coffee table and sat on one of the white chair. Yes it was a room for an Austin girl, I smiled to myself. It was the game I used to play – look at the person and think about a book or an author that suited with her or him. My best friend was definitely Remarque's girl, her younger brother rather something like Tolkien. The first impression of Christian reminded me Shakespeare and Moliere, but there was also a bit of Tolstoi and so many other authors. For my boss I hadn't found the right theme yet.

I stood, exited my room and went down to the restaurant.

"I'm sorry!" words flew out of my mouth. I was still deep in my thoughts when elevator doors opened and I exited, running right into some man.

"Madam!" he bowed.

And there it was, something so familiar, I had to ask:

"Do I know you, sir?"

"I don't think so," he seemed to be confused and entered the box I left behind me. I shrugged my head and tried to figure, where I had seen the face. Somewhere in Seattle, I was sure.

Dinner was awkward. I took salad, we spoke about next day's events and figured the detailed schedule, when a young woman sprinted toward our table.

"You must be that pretty girl!" she shouted.

"Excuse me?" I was amazed.

"You graduated the college this year? Here, in Portland, I mean?"

"Yes?" I more asked than stated.

The girl grabbed a newspaper out of her bag. Hyde looked the picture on it first.

"I'm sorry!" the girl continued.

"I'll be right back," said Hyde and left the table.

"I'm Monica and I also graduated this year. Me and my friends, we speculated over you. You know, it's not every day that the Christian Gray allows to take a photo with a girl. It's so nice to meet you! Like really!"

I smiled politely.

"Hi! Yes, its obviously me. What was your major, monica?"

We talked few minutes and when my boss came back, Monica excused herself and left, leaving the newspaper behind her.

"So, you and Gray?" Hyde asked, fingers on the photo. "What's your story. Friends? Lovers?"

"I'm not sure. Its something I'd rather keep to myself right now."

Hyde stood, went to the bar and came back with two glasses of wine.

"For friend who are more!" he toasted.

I smiled for that and took a sip. It definitely was something worth drinking for.

Quite soon we called the night ended. My head still didn't like the major trips and we both had worked the whole day. So the minute I told to have a slight headache he called the bill and we left.


	4. Chapter 4

Christian's POV

„Report!"

Taylor stood on the door, phone between fingers.

"We had a minor problems with the hotel but it's all set now. "

"Define."

"Sir! Firstly there were some issues with rooms but for now Ryan have a room on the floor, where miss Steele is staying and Sawyer's room is on the floor with Hyde. Hotel's quite good security system should guarantee that every person can take the elevator to the floor he's seated on."

"I'm confused. Shouldn't Sawyer be the one who's constantly watch miss Steele?"

"Sir! With all the respect, there was another incident which made them a bit more cautious. Miss Steele almost identified Sawyer. There must have been moments when she had seen him around the SIP or in public transportation."

I nodded numbly. If Ana had seen Sawyer and therefore they had to hold more distance, she wouldn't have been protected close enough anymore. I collected my phone and laptop, sent message to Ros and left after Taylor. I had to be in Portland as soon as possible.

And then there were those words Flinn said. Ana already thought a stalker of me, so I had to keep my profile low. There was no chance she could see me too soon. I'll be there for her and meet her tomorrow evening but today night I had to speak with Sawyer and Ryan and found out everything. I needed to know her reactions, her movements during the dinner. How did she look when they left the restaurant? Were there any signs of disturbance?

Sawyer and Ryan knew they had to enter her room if they detected Hyde and Ana somewhere in private. I trusted them with that much.

If somebody would have asked me the flight took way too much time. I didn't have time when it was the matter of Ana's safety. She loved me for god's sake! At least she had loved me few days ago. And even if I didn't feel like a lovable person I still wanted her secured, unhurt and happy. Control freak who didn't want to control her happiness – I only wanted to control that all the shit was way away from her.

Well, that was a lie, I had to admit. There was no way I would have survived if she chose another man over me. She couldn't! She loved me. Or was it in the past tense for that moment?

"I need to speak sawyer and Ryan ASAP." I told to Taylor as soon as we stepped into the suite. Taylor gave me a light nod and took his phone out.

"Give me your door card!" Taylor told Ryan as soon as the two men entered. "Sir!" Taylor excused himself and left down to the third floor.

Sawyer gave me full overview of previous events. When I realised that Ana had left Seattle less than an hour after our last e-mail I saw that she knew exactly her timing. Anger built in me with the raw passion to hurt her for making me wait. I imagined clamping her, fucking her for my pleasure, for my pleasure only, heat and ice went through my mind, her ass, her virtuous ass… No! I almost choked when the image of her belt-striped ass drew in my mind. I had to calm down.

"I observed the elevator light when they finished their dinner. It stopped on third floor for a moment long enough for exiting and saying good night and headed then straight up to the fifth where Hyde is staying." Sawyer continued.

"I took the next elevator," Ryan stepped into conversation. "There was no evidence of anything being wrong. I stood behind the door for a while, listened the shower turned on and off and when there was nothing but silence left, I went into my room leaving the door slightly opened."

"Thank you!" I took the phone, texted Taylor to come up and excused Ryan and Sawyer. There was something that didn't stop trouble me. I shook my head. One thing was sure – I had to overcome that feeling wanted to hurt Ana. There were other ways than physical punishment. Her stunt was reckless and she needed to know that! But not now. Not today, nor tomorrow.

For now I had to try to sleep. I had business to attend in the morning and an exhibition opening in the evening. And there was the most beautiful girl I had to meet and ask forgiveness for. I needed to see her smile, hear her breathe, feel her warmth. I needed her and her love.


End file.
